Love Lead me on
by blade77706555
Summary: Set in the changed future. When Chris loses Bianca in a demon attack, he goes to the future and finds out that his destiny the whole time was to be with Wyatt. ChrisXWyatt slash contains male pregnancy. Full summary inside. Flamers will be ignored
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. Contains male on male action and male pregnancy **

Full Summary: Set in the Changed Future. Chris has just lost the one he loves, Bianca. She died in a demon attack, and Chris in now devistated and feels that its his fault. What happens when he goes to the future for answers and finds out that the person that he was meant to be with was never Bianca. What happens when it turns out that all this time he was meant to be with his own brother Wyatt, and the whole time the rest of the family knew it too.

* * *

Chris was sitting in the attic going through the Book of Shadows looking for a spell that would bring his love, Bianca back. Chris couldn't believe what happened. The person he loved so much and gave his life to save their relationship was gone. It was all his fault. He never should have tooken her with him and Wyatt demon hunting. He knew it was dangerous and he tried to warn Bianca, but she just wouldn't listen, but Chris blames himself for that. He should have made her stay back. Why did it have to happen that way. It should have been him. 

Flashback...

_A demon hurled an energy ball straight at Chris. Chris was able to levitate out of the way. Chris, Wyatt, and Bianca had just found themselves walking in the Underworld, when they were just attacked by twenty demons. The odds weren't good, but that didn't mean that these guys were going down without a fight. Chris remembers going head to head with demons when the odds were even less than what they were now. Hopefully this would be no different from when him and Wyatt would face this many demons._

_Chris came back down to the ground and waved his hand sending that demon flying back up against the wall. Another demon came charging at him, and Chris quickly reacted by pulling out a potion from his pocket and throwing it straight at the demon causing him to cry out in pain before it was engulfed in flames and turned into ashes. Chris smirked knowing that he was on a roll with the whole demon vanquishing._

_A demon jumped on Bianca's back and Bianca grabbed his arm and twisted it causing the demon to fall foward on the ground. This wasn't Bianca's first time demon hunting with Chris and Wyatt so she was aware of how to handle herself in the Underworld since she was a Phoenix and all. Once the demon was on the ground, Bianca conjured an athame and stuck him right in the chest and twisted it, causing that demon to be engulfed by flames. Once she felt that she was okay she looked up to make sure her fiance was good. She then saw a demon shimmer in , in front of Chris and a darklighter shimmer in behind him. The demon in front of Chris hurled an energy ball right at him and Chris was able to lift his hands and freeze it before it struck him. Little did he know that there was a darklighter behind him. The darklight conjured up his darklighter crossbow. Before Chris could even turned around there was an arrow launched his way. Bianca panicked and quickly ran towards Chris._

_"Chris look out!" She shouted as she ran towards him. Chris quickly turned around and saw that arrow coming straight for him. Chris wasn't able to think fast. Bianca soon pushed him out of the way of the arrow and took it into her chest, causing her to scream in pain._

_"Bianca!" Chris shouted as he saw his lover fall to the ground from the hit of the arrow. It just all happened so fast. Chris quickly got up and saw the darklighter standing there smirking at the sight. Chris held out his hands and used TK to bring the crossbow to himself and fired an arrow right back at the darklighter causing him to be engulfed in flames. He then dropped the crossbow and quickly went to tend to his fiance'. "Bianca," he whispered as he knelt down and began to caress her soft skin. She was as beautiful as the day they met. There was no movement from Bianca's body. Not even a slight shiver. "Bianca," Chris whispered again, but still got no movement. "Wyatt!" Chris called for his older brother who quickly came running to his side. "Bianca's not breathing," Chris panicked._

_Wyatt waved his hand and orbed the arrow out of Bianca's body. He was always careful with darklighter arrows. He remembers that his mom told him that those things could kill him if he even touched on of them. Wyatt then put his hands over Bianca's wounds and golden orbs came out as he tried to heal her, but nothing was happening. Wyatt held out a little longer, but still Bianca's wound was there._

_"What's going on," the brunette asked his older brother._

_"I can't heal the dead, Chris," Wyatt muttered. _

_"What?! No, she's not dead, try again," Chris demanded, but Wyatt didn't budge. "Try again, Wyatt," he repeated, but Wyatt still stood there motionless. Chris started shaking Bianca hard in hopes that she would wake up. "Bianca, come on please wake up!" He cried. "Wake up!" Bianca's body still lied there motionless as a rock._

_Wyatt went beside his brother and started rubbing his back trying to comfort him._

Flashback...

A few tears fell down the brunette's eyes as he started to think about it. What was worse was that her funeral was earlier on today. At first he didn't want to go. That would have meant that Bianca was really gone for good. It felt just like that after her funeral. He had lost her forever. Chris worked so hard to save her from the other universe only to lose her again in this one. Why couldn't it have been him who died.

Chris looked down at the ring that he had in his hand that use to be on Bianca's finger. It was that same ring that reminded him all the time what he was fighting for. To have a life with her. The one person he thought was his soul mate even though she might have been a demon, but he still loved her. Now that special place that they would go is nothing to him anymore. Bianca's gone and so is apart of Chris.

Chris then pushed the ring aside and started back at the Book of Shadows, and saw a spell that he hoped would work. "In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power, bring back my love to me, bring her back so together we'll be," he chanted. He waited for a moment, hoping that Bianca would just appear and come back to him, but nothing happened, like the other twelve spells he tried to cast to bring her back. The green eyed brunette just stood up and started angrily flipped over the table. Fate wasn't on his side and magic wasn't doing much to help him either.

"You alright," a voice said from the door way.

Chris looked up to see his brother standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. All he had on was his boxers. Chris couldn't deny that his brother had a nice body and had nice rock hard abs like a model. Since Wyatt use to be a football player he had developed that kind of tone, but Chris was only a swimmer so his body wasn't built like Wyatt's. As much as he wished it were it wasn't.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the younger Halliwell lied as he sat back down in the chair and buried his hands in his face.

"Its Bianca, isn't it?" The blonde asked. Wyatt was really never to fond of Bianca. The only reason why he really put up with her was because of Chris. Wyatt didn't like the fact that his brother was dating an assassin sent to kill witches. That's why he always made sure to keep an eye out for her. He knew that she was bound to be trouble. On top of that the girl was even older than him, which Wyatt found even more strange. Wyatt tried to tell Chris about his suspisions, but Chris wouldn't listen. He had inherited their mothers wit and was as stubborn as a mule and wouldn't budge for anything. As much as Wyatt loved his brother, there was nothing he could do to save him the heartache of losing Bianca. "Chris, I know it hard but you can't just let this take over your life," Wyatt said as he began to approach Chris.

"I just don't get it," Chris sighed.

"What don't you get," Wyatt questioned his brother.

"Mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige were all able to cheat death with magic so why can't I," Chris asked. Chris had even tried taking his Uncle Coop's ring and going back to the past to stop the whole thing, but each and every time it would still end with Bianca dying.

"Magic can't fix everything Chris," Wyatt said as he was now standing over his older brother. "If it could then I'm sure mom would have used it to bring back Aunt Prue, but that didn't happen."

"I know that, its just...its just I don't know anymore," Chris sighed. Tears started falling out of his emerald eyes. Chris tried to hold them back for as long as he could, not wanting his brother to see him cry, but now he just couldn't help it. "Everything thing that I worked so hard for, that we worked so hard for is just gone like that," Chris sobbed.

Wyatt just grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him into a tight hug as he felt him crying on his shoulder. Wyatt has always been there for his brother through hard times and he always will be. Chris only talks to Wyatt about the whole situation. The rest of the family really doesn't know how Chris is because he won't tell them anything and they don't know what to do anymore. Its just like Chris has given up all hope. Wyatt still isn't going to give up on Chris though. Chris is not only his brother, but his best friend, and Wyatt is always going to help him through anything. Even if its the death of his own fiance'

"You wanna sleep in my bed tonight," Wyatt asked knowing that it would probably be the best thing since Chris isn't well. It wasn't an unusual thing for Chris and Wyatt to share a bed. That's what Chris would do whenever he had a nightmare. He'd never tell his parents about it, he would just go run over to Wyatt's bed, and every morning when his parents would catch him in bed with Wyatt they'd think nothing of it.

Chris looked into his brother's blue eyes and nodded.

Wyatt kept one arm around Chris' shoulder as he helped him to his bed. When they finally made it, Wyatt and Chris just laid there with Wyatt holding Chris in his arms protectively. It was as if Chris was safe from everything in the world when he was in Wyatt's arms. That's a place he always liked being.

One thing that Chris questioned was why Wyatt doesn't have a girlfriend. He's in his mid twenties now and he hasn't even been on a date ever since high school. His last girlfriend was Autumn and he broke up with her right when they both went to college. Wyatt never gave a reason for why he broke up with her. All he said was that he didn't see their relationship going anywhere and that was it. Chris thought since Wyatt was a nice protective guy he would have another girl the next day, but was he ever wrong. Wyatt was a nice guy so what was stopping him from dating. Plenty of girls come up to him and ask him out, but Wyatt turns every last one of them down. It was like he was waiting for that right person, but who could it be. Whoever it was, is going to be one lucky girl. Chris can only imagine, if Wyatt is this protective with him, how protective he's going to be with his family.

Chris laid there staring at the ceiling thinking about everything, until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Piper sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee in her robe. She was still troubled by how hurt her son was. It hurt her to see her youngest in pain and he won't even talk to her about it. Piper can't believe Chris is holding back from her, but she can't say anything about it. There's something that she's hiding from him, but she knows she can't tell. It would only mess up the future, even though that makes her sound just like her sound when he came back from the future. 

Leo then came in and saw his wife sitting at the table. He took this opportunity to go pour himself some coffee and take a seat next to her. Leo can only remember seeing Piper like this a few times, and that was when she lost someone close to her, like Prue. Other times was when she lost Paige and Phoebe in the final battle, but thank goodness they were able to save them and bring them back and cheat death like they sometimes were able to do.

"So," Leo said taking a sip of his coffee. "Everything okay," he asked Piper.

Piper sadly nodded. The funeral had taken a lot out of her too. Seeing her son standing over Bianca's casket mourning her death like she's never seen before. It was hard for her to watch. "I just wish that things didn't have to happen this way," Piper finally confessed to her husband of many years.

"Yeah, I know," Leo nodded. "But you know, this is just how it had to be," Leo stated. "I know it might not seem like it now, but things will start to look up."

"I know, Leo, but at the cost of our son being in pain, I would say its not worth it," the mother of two said. The was a moment of silence before Piper decided to say what was on her mind and break it. "Leo, I was wondering, do you think we should tell Chris about what the future holds for him," she said.

"Not if you don't want to take the risk of that future being ruined," Leo told her.

"I know that, but I just hate seeing Chris in all that pain," she said.

Leo took Piper's hand in his. "I know sweetie, but if you tell him then it might make things worse for him," Leo informed Piper. "I don't think he's ready to handle the news."

"How much longer do you think its going to take before that future happens," Piper asked her husband.

"It shouldn't be too much longer, Piper," Leo spoke taking another sip of his coffee. "After all, you and I both saw that in almost a year we'll have a beautiful granddaughter named, Prudence Melinda, like you wanted."

Piper and Leo just sat there at the kitchen smiling at each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

Chris woke up and instantly looked over at the clock. It was 3:00am. That meant he only got an hour of sleep. Ever since he lost Bianca he hasn't been able to sleep or eat much. He couldn't do anything anymore. Chris just wondered, if his destiny wasn't with Bianca then who could it have been with. There was only one way to find out, and he had to know now. Slowly he slipped out of Wyatts arms and snuck back up to the attic, and opened the Book of Shadows. He kept flipping through the pages until he found the spell he needed.

"Hear these words, hear the ryhme, heed the hope within my mind, send me to where I'll find, what I wish to place in time," Chris chanted. Next thing he knew he felt a slight pain in his head that gave him a big headache before he finally passed out. When Chris woke up, he found himself lying downstairs on the floor in the middle of the manor. He could also see that his stomach was big. Wow he sure has put on a lot of wait within the past years.

"Chris," Someone said. Chris looked over and saw that the person who was talking to him was his mother. "What are you doing on the ground," she said grabbing his arm and helping him up. "You have to be careful," she lectured. "Remember anything you do can effect your baby," she said. "I know you don't have to yell at me and tell me its not easy being pregnant, because trust me I know that from carrying you and your brother," she stated.

Chris at first didn't know what his mother was talking about, but when he looked down at his stomach, everything immediately clicked in. He was pregnat. But how was that possible. He's a guy. Chris then waddled around after his mother who was heading to the kitchen. "What's for lunch," Chris asked with his stomach growling.

"Don't look at me," Piper said offended. "I've done my share of cooking, its now your turn, and you might want to hurry, because I'm sure Prudence is going to want something to eat soon."

"Prudence? Who's that?" Chris asked.

Piper looked at Chris like he was a stranger. "Are you okay Chris?" She asked. She shook her head. "I guess when you fell on the ground you must have bumped your head hard, but if you didn't know, Prue is your first born daughter," she said.

Chris nearly fainted. He already has one daughter and another child on the way. One thing that bugged him though was who was the mother of these kids.

"Now, I think I've stayed here long enough, so I guess I'll be heading home," Piper said as she grabbed her purse and proceeded out of the door.

"Wait, don't you live here," Chris pointed out.

Piper then started chuckling. "Now, now Chris, I know how much you want me to move back in, but its not going to work," she said. "I left the manor to you and your family, so you guys are the only people who need to live here," she stated. "Now I just got off the phone with Wyatt and he should be here any minute now," she informed Chris.

"How long is Wyatt going to be here," Chris asked.

"I would hope forever seeing as he is your husband," Piper said.

"My what?" Chris' jaw dropped. He then fainted right there hearing what his mom just told him

* * *

Please review and tell me how I'm doing and if I should continue.

I know this might not be that good, but I've had this idea for a long time so please review and tell me what you think


	2. the future

I don't own Charmed

**Okay guys I'm sorry that I'm taking awhile to update Dark Matters, but this story is helping me get my muse back. I wanted to do this one while it was fresh in my head**

**I'm glad to know that so many of you guys are adding the story to your alert list but please don't do that without reviewing, because that's one thing that just makes me frustrated, but thank you to all of you who are reviewing. I appreciate it.**

**I really didn't think this story was that good, but almost more people have added it to their favorites and alerts than they did 'Dark Matters' which I think is a better story, but thanks. Now on with the story**

* * *

Piper constantly kept hitting her youngest son on the head trying to wake him up. This was very peculiar. Usually Chris blushes when he hears Wyatt's name, but this time for some reason he just fainted, which confused the mother of two even more. If it weren't for his looks and everything, Piper would swear that there was someone new in Chris' body, but that wouldn't happen without them knowing something. Especially since Wyatt can usually sense when something is wrong with Chris.

Piper can recall so many times when she's seen Wyatt be the only one to know when there was something wrong with Chris. She knew it was because they're bond as brothers and as lovers made them one, just like Phoebe and Coop, but they're bond was even stronger than theres. Wyatt could sense Chris and have him appear in front of him in just a blink of an eye, and Chris could do the same thing with Wyatt, but now they just didn't do it, because Chris gets pretty grumpy because he's pregnant again, and everyone in the family knows how Chris can be when he gets pregnant.

The mother of two finally just gave up on hitting Chris and decided to try another plan. Chris obviously had hit the ground even harder that she though, but she had her ways of waking him up, even though she knows that Chris is probably going to kill her after this, but its better than facing Wyatt, coming home to his husband of several years knocked out cold on the floor. Piper just knew Wyatt would kill her if she didn't take proper care of Chris knowing how protective his is of him, and how precious Chris is to him.

Wyatt loves Chris so much that every moment that he's away from him, he gets worried, even though he can just sense him and bring him to him anytime, but Wyatt's just that protective, especially now that Chris is pregnant and not only does what he do effect himself, but it effects their child too, and so Wyatt has been extra protective when it comes to Chris and his family. He's never really wanted to leave Chris by himself for those same reasons, but today, as much as he regretted it, he had to leave Chris, but then he called Piper and asked her to please check on him to make sure he was okay.

Today Wyatt had to go off to take care of some business at his job, and he would have said no, but his co-workers said that it was an emergency, so Wyatt had no choice. Otherwise he would have stayed home with Chris like he's been doing ever since he found out that Chris was pregnant. Though most husbands that he knows try to stay away from their pregnant loved ones because of the mood swings, Wyatt really doesn't mind since he's just about use to all the tantrums and everything, because he had grown up with Chris and seen all the fits he's thrown so it wasn't a big deal.

Just thinking about all of that reminded Piper that her son was still on the floor, knocked out cold and her eldest would be home any minute now and this wouldn't look good on her part. She finally remembered her plan and went straight to the kitchen. Though she might not live there anymore she still remembers where everything is, and she knows how to work her way around the house. She got a bucket filled it with cold water. Hopefully this would wake Chris up, since slapping him isn't working. Piper made her way back to the other room where her son was still lying motionless on the ground like he would never move again. Piper took a deep breath and prepared herself for whats about to come from pregnant moody Chris. She slowly started pouring the water on top of his forehead, where it dropped down to his face, and he was still sleeping there motionless. Piper decided that it wasn't going to work so she was going to have to speed things up. Piper just turned over the bucket and let all the water drop down onto Chris at once soaking all his close. The mother of two could see that worked, because Chris' eyes were squinting, meaning that he was awake.

Chris didn't remember anything that happened. All he remembers was hearing his mom say a few words, then next thing he knew he saw black, but what were those words. Chris squinted his eyes shut a little before he finally opened them. At first when Chris woke up everything was a little blurry. All he could see was a blurry wall, but when his eyes had finally cleared he could see his mother standing over him worried.

"Chris," she called seeing him starting to wake up. "Chris, come on peanut, wake up," she said. "Your husband is going to kill me if he comes home and finds you on the ground," she stated out loud, but it was more to herself that it was to Chris.

"Mom," Chris whispered back. He sat up and shook his head trying to get some of the water out of his face, not really knowing how it got there in the first place. "Mom, what happened," he asked still in a little pain. For some reason he felt like he had a headache, but then he remembered that it was one of the side effects of being pregnant. Chris remembered that Wyatt was in college in his time, and he was studying to be a doctor and he's heard Wyatt talk to him so much about medical things that Chris could probably be a doctor himself, without having to take the course or a test.

"I'm still a little shaky on that myself," she said to her youngest. "I mean all I said was that your husband would be home soon and then next thing I know I hear a big thump on the floor and I see you on the ground," she explained. "I tried to wake you up, but you didn't get up so I went and got some water and poured it on you," she said.

"What the hell," Chris snapped.

"Watch your language young man," Piper was quick to scold.

"Oh, sorry," Chris apologized. Chris began to scratch his nipples, which were very sore. He really hated this whole pregnant thing. Why did it have to be him? If it wasn't bad enough knowing that he was going to be married to Wyatt, his own brother, now he finds out that Wyatt's got him pregnant, and this isn't the first time as far as Chris knows, but why did it have to be him to carry the baby. Why couldn't it have been Wyatt. "So mom," Chris started. "How is it possible that I'm pregnant," he asked. "I mean, I'm a male, as far as I know," he said.

Piper stared at Chris intently for a second, before she just broke out laughing. "You're kidding me right peanut," she asked, but as far as his face went, he was not playing any games. "Chris, all witches are able to conceive children, I mean except for Wyatt since he's twice blessed, and that's one thing that I always have to hear you complain about, because its mostly you who carries the kids," she stated.

Chris tried to take it in all at once, but it took him a long time to process what Piper was saying, but eventually he was able to get it all in his brain. Everything that his mother said was pretty interesting even though Chris might have not liked it one bit. The part about him being able to conceive children, how Wyatt can't conceive kids because he's twice blessed, but then his mom said something else. She said kids not kid, but kids. Maybe she was referring to it as plural, because he has another one on the way.

"Umm...mom, what do you mean kids," he asked trying to see what she was talking about. "Don't you mean kid, since you know Prue is the only kid we have besides the one that I'm carrying right now," he said.

The mother of two walked up to Chris and put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "Well you seem okay," she said. "I think that maybe you've hit your head, one too many times, and I would explain it all to you, but I've got to be going," she said. "P3 called and I've got to sign for some stuff, but I'll see you later okay sweetie," Piper said grabbing her purse and throwing it over her shoulder. "Now be good for Wyatt and try not to yell at him to much," she pleaded. "I'll call you guys later tonight alright," she told him. "Bye peanut," she said as she kissed him on the forehead and headed out the door, leaving a confused Chris in the manor by himself.

Chris thought since he was alone, he might as well explore and maybe he could find out what's happened over the course of time. Right now he doesn't even know how far into the future he is right now and he doesn't even know what year it is. This could be the year 3000 for all he knows, though more than likely its not that year, but Chris doesn't know what year it could be.

Chris first started by heading towards the stairs. He knows that if anything significant happens that his mother would place the picture on the wall of the stairs, so that's where he thought he might start his search. Slowly he began to walk up the stairs, but he had to grab the rail and hold on to it tightly because he was still pregnant and he had a hard time walking with his feet so swollen and feeling like he was carrying a thousand pounds in his stomach.

As Chris started up the stairs, he first saw pictures of his mom and his aunts. It was back when they were younger towards when they first found out they were witches. These pictures didn't seem unusual to him. As he made his way up the stairs even more all he saw were more pictures of them as they grew up fighting demons until he soon began seeing pictures of him and Wyatt when they were little. One was him and Wyatt playing with Leo and their toys when they were little. Chris couldn't help but smile when he saw that picture. Him and Wyatt sure have grown since then.

As Chris began to walk up the stairs even more he saw pictures of him and Wyatt as teenagers. These were still some pictures that he remembers. Some of them were quite funny. The more and more he started going up, the newer the pictures got, until he finally came to a picture of him and Wyatt that stood out. Chris was wearing a white tux suit, while Wyatt was wearing a black one. This must have been their wedding day. Chris' jaw nearly dropped to the ground. His mom was not joking when she said that Wyatt was his husband. Chris was a little scared to continue up the stairs knowing what else could be up there, but he knew he was going to have to face the truth one way or another, and though he might be changing his future with the more he sees, he rather see it now and face it than have it come straight on to him in his time.

As he began to go up even more he saw more and more pictures of him and Wyatt, and they looked pretty close. Not only did they look live lovers, and husbands, but they looked like they were best friends, but that wasn't much different from his own time. Wyatt has always been his best friend, even though he was his brother and two years older than him, but he never in a million years expected him to be his husband in the future.

Finally he came up to a picture of himself being pregnant. This was scary, because Chris didn't look to much older in that picture than he does in his own time. That could mean that all of this could be coming on him faster than he expects. The picture he saw before him was one where he was standing in a park with Wyatt, holding onto his waist from behind. They both looked so happy in this picture, but Chris really didn't think he would find happiness after he lost Bianca. This was all beginning to be too much for him to handle. He looked up to another picture above that with him in bed holding the baby, who he guessed was Prue, and Wyatt was next to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek The baby didn't look that old on the picture so that must have been taken right after Chris gave birth to her. It became more obvious when he looked closer to see Wyatt in a doctor's outfit.

Thinking things just couldn't get worse, Chris came upon another picture of him and Wyatt, and yet again he was pregnant. Chris was just hoping that this was the same pregnancy he had with the little girl. This picture was of him and Wyatt sitting on the bench in the park, and Chris was sitting in Wyatt's lap, but his stomach was a little bigger than last time, so Chris just guessed that it was Prue only a little bit older. He found out that his guess was incorrect when he looked over to see a sight that nearly caused him to faint again. It was a picture of him and Wyatt both holding a baby with the little girl standing right in front of them. So him and Wyatt had twins after Prue. This was just great, and now they have another child on the way.

Chris had just about all he could take from these pictures. He suddenly had the urge for milk for some reason, so he thought he'd go pour him a glass. It must be the pregnancy symptoms kicking in. Why else would he all of a sudden have a craving for milk. Whatever it was he knew he needed milk and he needed it fast.

He hurried as fast as he could down the stairs, and to the refrigerator. When he opened it, he was angered to see that there was only a little milk left, probably only enough for one cup. Other than that, and a thing of mustard, there really wasn't anything in the fridge. Wyatt really needed to do some grocery shopping. Chris decided since there really wasn't much milk in there he might as well drink it out of the carton, even though his mom would always lecture him about it, but his mom wasn't here right now so whats stopping him.

Chris' instincts made him look both ways before he pulled out the cartoon of milk and took the top off and put it to his mouth. Did it test good, and it felt good in his stomach. This kid was probably going to like milk as a drink, seeing as how it reacted. Chris just wishes that he had more to drink, because this wasn't going to last him the whole day. He knows that he's going to probably want more some time in the day.

Chris was so caught up in his drinking that he almost didn't hear the door opening. If it wasn't for the alarm beeping, which he didn't know they got one, he would have never noticed that somebody had was at the manor. Thinking that it was his mother, the pregnant Halliwell ran over to the trash can and threw the empty milk carton in the trash and quickly stood up straight looking suspicious like he just killed someone. Hearing the footsteps coming closer and closer made Chris shake a little. He knew his mom was going to know that he did something that he shouldn't have, and he couldn't lie to her. Somehow she would always know if he lied.

Bracing himself the younger Halliwell started tapping on the bar hoping that his nerves would go away, but calmed down a little when he saw that the person who had entered the manor was not his mom, but his brother or husband in this time.

Wyatt looked a little different though. He had grown his hair down to his shoulders, and he had some facial hair. He was wearing some blue jeans and a black shirt. This might not be unusual in his time, but Chris swears he's seen Wyatt like this somewhere. It didn't take him long to figure out that he looked just like evil Wyatt, which scared him a lot. If he was evil Wyatt that meant that he had failed in the past and his future wasn't going to change.

Wyatt came in the kitchen and set his bag that he had been carrying on his shoulder on the table and smiled at his husband standing before him. "Hey babe," he greeted his cherub. "I've missed you the whole time I was at work," he said to Chris as he began to advance on him. "I mean, I just couldn't wait to get off, so I could spend some time with you and our soon to be new born baby," he said as he finally got face to face with Chris, who was at first too scared to move, but then started to move his feet back, but was quickly caught by Wyatt, who threw his arm out and pulled Chris towards him so that their bodies were up against each other, before he went down and pressed his lips against his.

Chris, who was shocked by what his brother was doing tried to push Wyatt off, but Wyatt had him in a tight grip that would take the jaws of life to pry him off. Somehow, after what seemed like forever of trying to push Wyatt off, Chris managed to push Wyatt off of him and his lips. To tell the truth, though he might have been struggling to break free, Wyatt sure was a good kisser. He was even better than any girls that Chris had ever dated, and that included Bianca, who Chris really didn't want to think about right now.

Wyatt looked at his husband confused. It wasn't like Chris to usually push him off like that. Chris hasn't done that to him ever since they first started dating and this all became new to Chris. "You okay babe," Wyatt asked his cherub worriedly.

The pregnant man began to slowly walk back saying, "Wyatt..." he muttered. "You're...you're evil," he said.

Wyatt just stared at the scared man for a minute before he smirked at him. "I'm not evil, I mean maybe in the bed, but I wouldn't say that I'm an evil person, since you know I save lives, being a doctor and all," he stated. "You didn't answer my question," he repeated. "Are you okay, because I mean I could take a look at you and see if there's something wrong," he said.

"Me?" Chris asked a little irritated. "I'm fine, its you," he pointed at Wyatt. "You're the one who doesn't look fine," he said. "If you're not evil then why did you grow your hair out like that and grow out your facial hair huh?! Why didn't you just keep you clean cut and shave?"

"Yeah, I definitely need to check you out," Wyatt said as he started walking towards Chris who just kept backing away. "Did you fall a bump you head again," he asked knowing that's exactly how Chris acts whenever he falls and hurts himself real bad. "You're the one who told me to grow my hair out and everything, because you said it made me look sexier," Wyatt said with a little smirk and raising his eyebrows a little.

"I did?" He asked a little uncertain if he would do something. When Wyatt was evil, it wasn't good for Chris. Chris really never remembered everything that happened when Wyatt was evil, because his other self's memories were erased after he fixed the whole thing, but all he could remember was what evil Wyatt looked like and that's exactly it. "Well change yourself back, because right now you're scaring me," he said.

Wyatt just shook his head frustrated. "Okay, Chris, now I know you bumped your head, so come on," he said holding out his hand. "Let me get you in bed, so you can get some rest while I ask mom just how hard you fell on the floor and what medicines I need to use on you," he explained.

"Get your hand away from me," Chris snapped. "I'm not going anywhere with you," he said.

"Look father of my child you're not doing so well so come on lets get you to bed," he told his husband. "I know you don't like being ordered around, but trust me its for your own good so come on lets go," Wyatt demanded still holding out his hand.

The brunette still didn't trust Wyatt and jerked away from him. This must be a trick, and he wasn't going to fall for it, especially since he knows how evil Wyatt can be and that's not something he's going to get himself into, even though everyone says that he's married to the guy.

Wyatt sighed frustrated, but he did expect this from Chris. Wyatt quickly walked over to Chris and grabbed him by the arm, before Chris could even think to make a get away. Chris started struggling trying to loosen the grip Wyatt had on him, but the blond picked the pregnant male up and threw him over his shoulders, ignoring all the kicking and screaming he was doing and began to carry him up the stairs.

"Put me down you asshole," Chris pouted like a little child as he continued to kick his husband in the chest.

Wyatt was use to all the kicking and screaming Chris did. This wasn't the first time he's acted like this, so the kicking really doesn't hurt him at all. "Shut up and let me put you to bed," Wyatt said giving him a hard spank on the butt. Wyatt smirked seeing as they were about to have yet another child and Chris is acting his normal way. Moody and childish, which is one thing that never changes when Chris is pregnant no matter what.

The brunette ignored his blond lover and continued kicking and screaming, which he didn't know that Wyatt was use to it, so it confused him on why Wyatt wouldn't just put him down. The blond carried his brother all the way back to their master bedroom and placed him on the bed, and held him down there until Chris was too tired to fight or struggle, so he wouldn't get up.

"Now, can I trust you to stay here and get some rest while I try to find out what happened earlier," Wyatt asked his brother softly.

"I'm fine Wyatt," he snapped. "Its seems just like you to lock me into one of your rooms and not let me out like I'm one of your little prisoners," he hissed, thinking of how his evil brother was and just what he would do, even though he still doesn't remember much about that time, he still remembers how evil Wyatt was.

Wyatt tilted his head to the side. "Chris, you really hit your head hard didn't ya," Wyatt asked. He shook his head one last time before he turned away and headed straight for the door. "Don't worry, you'll feel better soon," he promised. "Now stay here and don't try any orbing or magic until I get back," he said walking out the door and magically locking it behind him, not trusting him to try to get out. He hates it whenever he has to lock Chris up like that, but its the only way he can keep him from hurting himself, or the baby for that matter.

The brunette got up after Wyatt left and began to twist on the knob, but the door wouldn't open. Wyatt must have locked it magically to keep him from escaping. Chris began pounding on the door hoping that he would make enough noise to make Wyatt come and open the door, but it wasn't working at all. Knowing his future self, he's probably threw many tantrums, and Wyatt probably knows all the tricks he pulls now.

Punching on the door, a picture caught Chris' eye. It was sitting on the nightstand, but this was just different from all the others. This was him and the new Wyatt, but this picture must have been just taken recently. This was a picture of him and Wyatt in the pool, and Chris must have been holding onto Wyatt's neck for support. It was obvious that they were in the deep end. Chris smiled, seeing as it was always Wyatt who protected him, even from drowning. Chris slowly picked up the picture to get a better look at it, but when he did he started to shake and feel pain. He was having a premonition.

_Premonition_

_Chris was just seventeen sitting on top of the Golden Gate Bridge where his father use to come to meditate. For some reason, even though he was never loved by his father, he still felt a close connection to him when he came here. This was the only place he felt like he could get away from all the things that were going on. All those things that pained him. Even all the people that hurt him, and he even started to come up here more when he lost his mom three years ago._

_The brunette was sitting and watching all that was going on. Chaos that was filling the city, with dead bodies and everything scary. The buildings were all just destroyed and everything. Chris could not believe what was going on. His own brother, who can seem so nice and loving to him, was killing innocents who he was suppose to be protecting. He finds it hard to believe someone so loving, could be so hateful to others._

_The young Halliwell was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that someone had orbed in behind him. The blond smirked before sneaking up behind his brother and wrapping his arms around him tight and possessively. That was just typical Wyatt to always be possessive of Chris. Chris belonged to him, and if anyone tried to take his cherub away from him then they would suffer the consequences that are worse than death._

"_Hello my love," he purred into the brunette's ear as he kissed it._

"_What brings you here, Wyatt," Chris asked. He was happy to see him, but he knew there was going to be at catch to it. "I mean, I thought you had work to do," he said._

_Wyatt smirked as he pulled Chris off the ground and wrapped his hands back around his waist from behind. "I haven't been spending enough time with you, my love and its frustrating to me, and I'm sure its getting frustrating to you," he said soothingly._

"_Wow, I didn't know you cared about me that much," he told his brother._

"_I always care about you Chris," he stated. "Not a minute goes by that I don't think about you," he told his brunette lover. "I have a question that I want to ask," he said twisting Chris around so that he was now facing him. Wyatt go on one knee and pulled out a small box and held it in front of him saying, "Chris, we've been through a lot together, I mean with losing mom and the aunts, and then dad abandoning us, but I can't think of anyone I would rather have gone through that struggle with." The brunette nodded. "I just want to let you know that I love you Chris, and I want us to be together forever," he said soothingly. "Christopher Perry Halliwll, will you marry me?" Wyatt asked._

_The brunette couldn't believe what he was hearing his brother ask him. It took no time for Chris to think about this and know that Wyatt was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. They might be brothers, but that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that he loved Wyatt and he's gone through a lot with him and he can't imagine going through it all with anyone else. "Yes," Chris said. "I will marry you," he told his now fiancé ._

_Wyatt smiled and slipped the ring onto his brother's finger and pulled his body into a deep hug not ever wanting to let him go. After hugging him for a good long while Wyatt pulled back only to pull his new fiancé into a passionate kiss that he held for a long time before he finally orbed them back to their bedroom._

_The scene moved all the way to Wyatt and Chris laying in the bed together in just their boxers. They spent most nights like this, if they didn't have sex. Wyatt always loved having Chris in his arms, and Chris always loved resting his head on Wyatt's chest. If it was up to Wyatt he would just keep Chris in his arms forever and never let him go away. Chris was everything to him. Without Chris, Wyatt doesn't know what he would do._

"_Wyatt," Chris whispered to his love._

"_Yeah," Wyatt asked._

"_I need to ask a favor of you," Chris said simply._

"_You know I'd do anything for you baby," Wyatt said honestly._

_Chris smiled knowing how true that was. "I know, and that's why I'm asking you to please stop this," he said. "Please, stop hurting all these innocents," Chris begged. "Its not something that we should be doing. Not only is it wrong, but its evil."_

_Wyatt sighed as he ran his hands through the brunette's hair. "I'm sorry Chris, but I just can't do that," he told his little brother. "Chris, this is really not about good and evil, its about power, Chris, and the only way I can protect you and make sure I don't lose you, is if I control the world, and to do that I have to kill anyone who opposes me," he explained._

"_But, Wyatt its wrong," Chris stated._

"_I'm sorry baby, but if protecting you is wrong then I don't want to be right," Wyatt said back._

"_Wyatt...," Chris sighed at his peak. "Please stop this now, and I promise that we'll be able to protect each other, without all this world in chaos," Chris said._

"_Cherubs," Wyatt said to his lover soothingly. "I just can't," he said._

_A tear fell down his check. That means he was going to have to go against the person he loves. Chris remembers what his mother taught him and she would be disappointed to see this going on. Chris said the words that hurt him for the rest of his life. The words that hurt him to say even more than getting stabbed by Gideon's dagger. "Then you and I are done," he told Wyatt as he got out of the bed and took the ring off his finger and laid it right beside Wyatt, leaving him there heartbroken._

"_Chris wait," Wyatt called after him, but it was too late. Chris had already orbed out and Wyatt had just lost the person he loved more than anything._

_Chris later joined up with the Resistance where he met Bianca. It wasn't long before he met her that they began to date and were lovers. Chris didn't know what was coming over him. He really didn't love Bianca though and felt bad for leading her on, but he couldn't say that. The only reason he was with her was to try to help him get Wyatt out of his head, but that wasn't working. Every time he had sex with Bianca he always thought of Wyatt._

_One day Bianca and Chris were sitting in that special spot that they liked to come to. Chris was going to tell Bianca the truth and hope she understood, but when he tried to speak the words they didn't come out. He didn't know what happened, but somehow he ended up proposing to her instead of breaking it off with her._

_Little did he know that Wyatt was standing on high ground watching the whole thing. He felt like he had been stuck in the chest with Excalibur. This hurt to watch the love of his life with someone else. The person he wanted to marry was now proposing to someone else. One tear fell down his eyes, but he quickly hid the pain. He was the Source of all evil and he wasn't aloud to cry. He looked on at the scene once more to only see Chris kissing Bianca again, which only made him want to go down there and kill the girl and make her suffer, but he had better plans for her._

"_If I can't have you Chris, no one will," Wyatt said looking on at the scene. He opened his palm and looked down at the ring that he gave Chris before he orbed away._

_End of Premonition_

Chris stood there looking at himself in the mirror in shock of what he just saw. This changes everything. "I was never meant to be with Bianca," he muttered to himself. "I was meant to be with Wyatt," he continued. "I didn't go back to save my future with Bianca," he said. "I went back to save my future with Wyatt."

* * *

Piper was panicking. She couldn't find Chris anywhere. She and everyone else had been looking for Chris for a long time. She asked her eldest who told her that Chris slept in his bed that night since he was a little bit upset, but when he woke up Chris was gone. Even though he had only been missing for a few hours, the mother of two was still scared. She remembers losing him once to Gideon and just that was enough to make her value her time with her kids.

Orbs appeared back in the room, leaving the mother of three to wonder which person it was since there was now three whitelighters in the house who knew how to orb. The eldest sister saw her blond son appear out of the orbs when they cleared.

"Found anything yet," she asked him.

"Nope, nothing," Wyatt said.

"What's going on, I mean I thought you could sense him," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but right now I can't," Wyatt said who was even more worried than his mother though he didn't show it. He had to be the strong one and stay calm for everyone else, even if his little brother is missing.

"Okay, you keep searching and see if you can sense him in different places, and I'll try looking in the Book of Shadows, to see if there's something that will help," she told her son as the both split up and went their separate ways.

* * *

Future Wyatt was on the phone scolding his mother. It was quite unusual when a son scolds his mother, but when it came to Chris, Wyatt didn't care if he was scolding the president himself. If he leaves Chris in anyones care they are suppose to watch him and make sure that he doesn't do anything, and if something happens they're suppose to tell him.

"Mom, how many times have I told you to watch him, you know how he gets," Wyatt argued over the phone with his mother. "Yeah I know that he is moody and hard to deal with, but I thought that you could handle it," he said. His mother spoke a few words over the phone that just made him a little more angry. "What?! You're not suppose to throw water on him to wake him up, you know how angry that'll get him," Wyatt scolded. "Just tell me how hard he hit his head," Wyatt asked and his mother told him everything that happened. "Thanks and next time tell me when things like this happen," he said. "Love you mom, bye," he said hanging up the phone.

Wyatt walked over to his cabinet and pulled out a small tube. Hopefully this was going to help Chris get back to normal. Wyatt took a needle and stuck it in the tube loading the needle with the liquid that was in it. This was going to be hard knowing how much Chris hated needles. Wyatt got his tray and put all his materials on it and orbed upstairs and into the room since he didn't want to unlock the door, knowing how slippery Chris is and how he could get out.

When Wyatt got in the room he noticed that his husband was staring at that picture of them at the pool. Wyatt smiled saying, "you know that was one of the best times we ever had," he told him.

Chris quickly turned around to see his brother standing there, but he had something behind him A needle kit. Was Wyatt planing to drug him.

"Now Chris, I'm a doctor alright and this is only to help you feel better," he said to the brunette as he slowly stepped towards him.

Chris was so scared that he froze up and just didn't move.

"That's it Chris, just stay still," he told him as he got closer to him until he finally grabbed his arm and held it tight so that Chris wouldn't try to get away. Wyatt pulled out a cloth that was damped with alcohol and rolled up his lover's sleeves a little before he started to rub it against his arms. He waited and let the wet spot dry before he stuck the needle into Chris' arm.

The needle didn't hurt as bad as Chris expected it to. When Wyatt had pulled it out of him, Chris started to feel a little woozy. That medicine wasn't something he liked right now. He was starting to stumble over everywhere.

Wyatt caught him from falling and lead him over to the bed and laid him there.

"What did you do," Chris asked weakly.

"Its to make you feel better," Wyatt told him. "You're going to feel a little sick for awhile, but I promise it won't last long," he stated. "Now get some rest and I'll come check on you in a few minutes," Wyatt said as he kissed his lover on the forehead and left him in the room.

Everything went blurry for awhile until Chris finally closed his eyes. When he woke up, he wasn't in the bedroom anymore. As a matter of fact his stomach wasn't big. When his eyes cleared he saw that he was in the attic, and standing over him was his mom, who looked very angry and was seconds from blowing him up since he had been missing for a long time.

"Hi mom," Chris smiled innocently.

* * *

Now please review, because this was a long chapter and it was hard to do.

Don't add it to your favorite or anything without reviewing. I'm asking nicely.

Writting stories like this isn't easy, especially when you're trying to juggle more than one story.

So review please

Special thanks to: **guardian music angel, Sandy Murray, du1387, JayneyHunter, Hexe99, Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug', sussiekitten, revan25, SilverWhiteDragon, and redrobin** for reviewing the last chapter


	3. brighter than sunshine

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed**

**Okay thank you guys for reviewing again I wasn't able to get back to you, but this chapter I will**

**Which ever one of my stories gets the most reviews will be updated next**

* * *

_I never understood before  
I never knew what love was for  
My heart was broke, my head was sore  
What a feeling_

Tied up in ancient history  
I didnt believe in destiny  
I look up you're standing next to me  
What a feeling

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
Brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, i don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine  
And it's brighter than sunshine

Piper, furious that her son had disappeared, began walking over to the magic book. She decided that she was going to try a locater spell to find where he was at. So far Chris has been missing for almost a day now, and the whole family is worried. Especially, Wyatt, and it would have been strange to Piper with how worried Wyatt was if she had not seen the future.

The mother of two has never seen her eldest this worried ever since he saw Chris in that deeper state of depression when he lost Bianca, though it hadn't been too long ago, and Chris was still depressed, but he had been getting better, and he wasn't as bad as when he first lost Bianca, but it was Wyatt who was worried about the young Halliwell more than anyone. There was no word to describe how much Wyatt cared for Chris.

If only they knew what the future had in store for them, Piper thought. She really wants to tell them both more than anything, but she knows there will be future consequences if she does, and she doesn't want to lose that beautiful future she saw. Piper couldn't have thought of a better future herself even if she was to write it.

_Flashback..._

_Piper was sitting on the coach with her husband Leo, and they were now old and had gray hair and everything that all old people have. Fortunately they were not sitting on the coach alone. They had a little girl sitting right there next to them. She had dark hair like Chris, but her personality reminded them a lot more of Wyatt. She looked to be about five, maybe six years old. No one could really tell her age unless they were right there._

_The old mother had turned the finally page of the Book of Shadows after having read a lot of it to her granddaughter, who was to grow up and become a Charmed One herself someday. Piper was happy that she had done her duty and got to live long enough to meet her future daughter. She finally closed the book._

"_Again grandma, again," the little girl pleaded._

_Piper really wanted to read it again to her granddaughter. She really never got tired of reading and telling her stories about when she was a Charmed One, but she knew right now that she couldn't, because well Leo was tired and so was she. "Sorry sweetie, but grandma has to get her rest," Piper said as she got up off the couch along with Leo. "But you can look at it for awhile," Piper told her eldest granddaughter. "After all, it will be yours one day," she said as her and Leo began to head up the stairs, passing all of the pictures of their kids and sisters._

_Next thing Piper heard was the door opening and kids running in. Paige and Phoebe's kids must be now getting out of school. Every morning Paige and Phoebe's kids would come to her house so they could go to school over there since they wanted their kids going to the same schools as they were which Piper thought was a good idea since Wyatt and Chris did and they turned out find, so what harm could it do sending those little ones there too._

_When all of the kids had finally came in the manor, little Prudence smiled and flung her little fingers and closed the door shut with TK, just like her Aunt Prue would do when she was alive. Prudence heard so many stories about her, and knew that's who she was named after, but she would have loved to meet her for herself._

_End of flashback..._

The eldest sister smiled just thinking about that future and how she didn't want to lose it. She's done so much for it already, with trying to convert Wyatt from becoming evil, bringing Phoebe and Paige back from the dead, and most of all not mentioning this future to her sons. She knew they would both probably freak out if they found out once they heard what the future held for them.

Piper finally reached the Book of Shadows, but there was something that just wasn't right. It was opened, and as far as she knew, no one had come up here to use a spell, because Wyatt and Chris haven't gone demon hunting since Bianca died. When the mother of two looked down at the book she nearly fainted. It was opened to a spell that would send someone to the future.

Next thing she knew, Piper looked down to see golden orbs forming at her feet. This was strange. Usually the golden orbs appear somewhere else, but not her feet. Piper began stepping away from the hoping that it wasn't a demon, but then when do demons ever use orbs, so it couldn't be a demon. When the orbs cleared, Piper saw her youngest lying there on the floor.

"Hi mom," Chris smiled innocently. He knew he was in trouble now. There was no telling how long he was gone for, but by the looks of things, since it was light when he left and now the sun is rising again, he must have been gone for nearly a day.

Looking back down at the book once more and back up at her youngest, the mother of two had started to make the connection. Chris has been missing and the Book of Shadows has been opened to the spell for the future. This was not good at all. It could really mess up the future and that is something that Piper really doesn't want.

"Chris," she said firmly. "Tell me you did not just use this spell to go to the future," Piper asked hoping more than anything that he hadn't. There's so much at risk if he did, that Piper didn't even want to think about it.

"Um...maybe," Chris said innocently.

"Christoper Perry," Piper called. She was not happy about this. Right now she just wants to blow him up for what he did. "How many times have I told you not to use magic for personal gain," she lectured. It was true. Piper had raised Chris and Wyatt up and told them both that magic wasn't for personal gain, but to help people and there could be consequences for using it for personal use. Hopefully the consequence this time wasn't going to be that the future will change. "How much did you see," she asked.

"Well umm, enough to know that I had a child with Wyatt," Chris confessed to his mother, who just shook her head.

"You saw little Prue," Piper asked.

"Not really but I..wait a minute," Chris said finding something that his mother had just said suspicious. "How did you know my daughter's name was Prue," Chris asked, and the mother of two was just speechless. Chris went from embarrassed to pissed off. His mom was hiding this from him. "You knew," Chris said.

"Well yeah," Piper muttered out.

"Why didn't you tell me," Chris snapped. His mom knew he was going through a rough time, and to hold back a secret like that. It meant that she knew Bianca was going to die, and that all was going to happen, and she didn't even tell him anything about it.

"I wanted really bad, Peanut, but I couldn't," Piper replied. "I was talking to your father the other day and he said that if I told you it could mess up the future."

The young brunette had so many emotions hitting him at once he did not know what to do. Anger for his mom not telling him, panicked because he ends up marrying his brother in the future, and worried because his mother is okay with that. They're brothers and what he saw in the future was wrong, but Piper seemed to be okay with it. If not that, both of her sons were gay, though that shouldn't be a problem.

"Mom," Chris said calmly. "When did you see this," he asked.

"After the final battle, the angel of destiny let us see a glimpse of our future, and I knew it was then that you and Wyatt were going to be together," Piper explained.

"But, mom," Chris started. "You didn't have a problem with it," he questioned.

"What problem is there," Piper shrugged.

"Besides the facts that both of your sons are gay, Wyatt and I are brothers and what we're doing is just plain incest," The young Halliwell pointed out.

Piper took in a deep breath. This was going to be very hard to explain this to her son, but she should have known this day was going to come and she should have prepared herself for it. The last thing she wanted to do today was tell her son how she felt about his choice in the future. There really weren't any words to describe how the mother of two felt about this. It all came as a shock and surprise, but she learned to live with it as Chris and Wyatt grew up together.

"Chris sweetie, it took me awhile but then it finally sunk in," Piper said. "I mean at first I didn't know what to think about it, but then it came down to you and Wyatt being happy, and I still haven't seen you more happier than I did when you were in the future with your family," she explained.

The green eyed brunette nodded. He understood that his mom cared about his happiness more than anything and he was happy that she did. He felt very lucky to have a mother like her. Many other mothers he knew would have just disowned him and threw him out into the streets, but his mom cared for him too much to do that, and she didn't care if Chris was marrying his own father, which would never happen, but she would still love him.

"There's still just one thing I don't get," Chris said, and Piper shifted her head to the side. "Mom, even though there still might have been future consequences, why didn't you tell me?" he asked once more. "I mean you guys saw the future and it didn't effect you, so it shouldn't have effected me either," he pointed out.

Piper agreed with Chris. He had every right to know, and she should have told him this sooner. Especially with little Prudence only less than a year from being born, and that's if Chris and Wyatt could get together in the nick of time.

"I talked it out with Phoebe and Paige and we decided that we really didn't want to rush you two into anything," Piper informed. "I know this is going to be hard, but maybe you should go talk to Wyatt about this,"Piper suggested.

The room was silent for a moment. For awhile Chris started to think about it, and he even considered maybe going and talking to his brother about this, and maybe they could work something out, but then again, he started having second thoughts. He couldn't do this. Not with him. Wyatt has been his best friend for so long and to just go into a relationship like that with him would not be something that he should be doing.

"I don't know mom," Chris replied. "I just don't know if I can talk to Wyatt now, I mean after all of what I saw, I mean what would he say?" The brunette asked. He knows Wyatt, and this would come as a big shock to him, and if its something Wyatt isn't real open to then he may never talk to Chris again, and Chris really didn't want to lose Wyatt. Its been because of Wyatt that he's been able to start getting past this whole thing with Bianca.

"What would I say about what," A voice said from the attic doorway. Chris and Piper turned to see the twice blessed leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. Wyatt was happy to at least see that Chris was okay, but now his own mother and brother are saying something about him and Wyatt is real anxious to know what this is about. Wyatt waited for a moment for them to say something and saw the looks of shocked on their faces, and he couldn't help but wonder why. "Alright, why are you guys looking at me that way?"

The mother of two was speechless. She was hoping with everything that her eldest hadn't heard too much. It was already bad enough that Chris had seen it, and if Wyatt was to have heard everything they were talking about, it could definetley ruin the future without a shout of a doubt, and if that future is ruined then her youngest might never find love again. After all he was still struggling a bit with Bianca's death.

Piper gulped before she spoke. "Um..hi sweetie," Piper smiled. "How much of it did you hear," Piper questioned.

Wyatt looked away angrily. His mom was trying to keep something from him, and right now wasn't the time to do that. Especially with the day he's had. He's been so worried and he's been searching high and low for his little brother just about everywhere and right now he's exhausted. He's gone to the Underworld and had to interrogate just about half the demons down there to see if they had seen Chris then he's had to yell at the elders to see if they knew where Chris was, and Wyatt doesn't trust them that much after all they've done to the family so it took some serious convincing from them for Wyatt to believe that they were telling the truth. To make things worst Wyatt had to go call all of Chris' friends to see if any of them had heard from him and it turns out that they hadn't. So now the Twice Blessed comes back here to tell his mother that there wasn't any sign of them and now he comes and finds his little brother and his mother talking about him, and won't even tell him what they are talking about. This really aggravates him.

"Look mom," Wyatt said looking back at his mother. "I heard enough to know that there is something you guys aren't telling me," Wyatt growled. "So is there something going on in here that I need to know about?"

Chris was really thinking about this hard. Should he tell his brother everything he saw. Should he tell Wyatt that he saw them in the future together, and they were a family. That Wyatt was a doctor and he was a very protective husband. Wyatt did deserve to know the truth. Chris knows that Wyatt wouldn't hold anything back from him, if there was something he wanted to know real bad, but this is different though. This could change the course of their relationship forever.

Ever since Chris was little he always remembers being the most important thing to Wyatt, and there was nothing that they couldn't tell each other. Chris never knew why his older brother was so protective of him, and was always so caring. Of course he was his brother, but not every brother is that protective and loving to their younger sibling. Chris can't believe he didn't see it coming like this with how loving Wyatt was treating him. The brunette blames himself for not seeing it a long time ago.

"No," Chris finally spoke out after another long moment of silence. "There's nothing you need to know," Chris told him. He then saw Wyatt looking at him intensely with his blue eyes. Chris knew if he stayed around any longer that he would end up telling his brother what was going on and he really didn't want to do that. "I'm not feeling well," Chris lied. "I'm going to go lay down," he said as he walked towards the doorway, but his brother stood there firmly and didn't move out of the way when Chris got there.

"Excuse me, Wyatt," Chris said trying to get past.

Wyatt still stood there and didn't move. Chris was hiding something, and if Wyatt wasn't so worried about Chris' state right now he would go into his head and find out. "Is there something you want to tell me Christoper," Wyatt asked.

"No," Chris was quick to say. "Can I please to to my room now," he asked. "I'm not feeling well and I want to get some sleep," he told Wyatt who finally had moved out of the way, and the brunette quickly went to his room without so much as looking back knowing that the blond was watching him the whole way.

The blond looked back at his mother who tried to look innocent, but he wasn't buying it for one second. If there was anything that Wyatt learned about his mother, he knows when she is making that face, she is hiding something, and most of the time its not something small like someone broke his expensive watch. It usually has something to do with him and Chris, and last time the secret was about how he was Chris' whitelighter, which wasn't a big deal to him, but he doesn't know why his mother hid something like that from him. Its not like it was a matter of life or death, but by the look on his mother's face right now, this seems to be bigger than anything that she's ever told him before. Wyatt has never seen his mother this panicked.

"Okay spill," the blond finally said to his mother.

"Spill what," Piper asked.

"Where did you find Chris at, and why is he all of a sudden acting so weird," he asked.

"Actually Chris found me," Piper pointed out.

"Quit playing games mom, and tell me what is going on, and why are you and Chris acting that way," he said frustrated.

For a minute there, the mother of two was going to tell her son what was going on and what happened with Chris, but then again she felt like she'd be betraying his trust, and right now is not the time to lose Chris' trust. If there was one thing that Chris could do, it was hold a grudge, and Piper didn't want him holding this against her, if there was something that he needed to talk to her about.

"I'm sorry, Wyatt, but you're gonna have to talk to Chris about it," Piper said as she began to walk out of the attic, but was stopped by Wyatt standing in the door way. The stared at each other for a moment and Wyatt finally moved out of the way for Piper to pass.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

For the past week everything in the Halliwell manor had been odd. The family hasn't spent one moment together as a family, and ever since Piper told Phoebe and Paige about Chris seeing the future, they've been scared to come over as much as they use to, afraid that Chris would be more angry at them for not telling him what they saw.

Paige and Chris had always been so close. Whenever Chris felt like he couldn't tell Piper anything he would go to Paige, seeing as she's a half witch half whitelighter just like he is. For awhile now its been good, but now that she has been keeping that secret from Chris, Paige knows that its going to take some time for her to build up her trust with him again.

Chris had been avoiding just about everyone in the house. Including his own mother. All of it was just too much for him to bear at this time. He just wishes that he could go back in time and stop himself from seeing the future, but time travel is what got him into this mess in the first place so Chris knew that he might was well just leave it alone if he didn't want anymore shocking surprises.

Out of all the years that he's been growing up he never would have thought that his future would be with his brother out of all people, and he would be carrying his child. If that wasn't enough they were to be married. Chris has always had feelings for guys growing up, but never did he think he would end up marrying one, especially since him and Bianca had been dating for a long time. He always thought that he would have been with her, but then to go to the future and find out that he was never meant to be with her, but he was always meant to be with Wyatt was just crazy.

Growing up, Wyatt has always been his best friend, and his brother. They knew just about everything about each other. As a matter of fact, Wyatt was the only one in the family who knew that Chris was bisexual. Chris was too afraid of what the whole family would think of him if he had told them all, but Chris just couldn't keep it and he felt that he had to tell someone about it, so he went to his best friend and brother, Wyatt, and told him about it, and Wyatt didn't have a problem with it, which surprised Chris a lot. Being Wyatt's best friend, Chris didn't think that Wyatt would be too fond of gays, just because of his personality, but now it all seemed to make since now.

Whenever Chris would go somewhere with Bianca, Wyatt seemed to be jealous for some reason. The blond really never showed it, but because Chris was an empath he picked up on it a few times. Chris just thought it was just a brother thing, because most of the time Chris had been blowing stuff off with Wyatt to spend more time with Bianca, which he knows was unfair to Wyatt, but Chris could always spend time with Wyatt, but never with Bianca, since she had strict parents.

Now that he's seen the whole thing about him being with Wyatt, Chris wishes that he never would have blown him off the way he did. Now part of him feels like he doesn't deserve Wyatt for the way he's treated him, but then again, they ended up together in the future somehow. Chris just hopes that this all works out.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The Twice blessed sat in his room thinking about everything that had been going on for the past week. All of which has been really stressing him out a lot. Wyatt feels like he's just getting the run around here and there from his whole family and he can't believe that they're doing this to him, but deep down inside Wyatt knows that there must be a good reason for it.

For the past week Wyatt keeps trying to talk to Chris about things, but every time he does, Chris always makes up some excuse like he has to study or he's too tired and he'll talk to him about it in the morning, and every other time he's just plainly ignoring the blond. Sometimes when Wyatt would come in the room, Chris would immediately leave saying that he's got business to go take care of or on some occasions when Wyatt has tried to stop him and talk to him Chris would always manage to give him the cold shoulder and act like he wasn't there, which broke the elder brother's heart.

Chris had been his best friend ever since they were little. As they grew up, Wyatt felt Chris was comfortable telling him everything and Wyatt felt the same way. The day Chris told Wyatt that he was bi made the blond feel that he had all of Chris' trust. That was one of his happiest days ever, but now things seem like they are rapidly changing, and Wyatt just can't figure out what is going on.

Wyatt is really anxious to know what Chris saw that has made him start acting the way he does, and why it was effecting his mother too. His mother has also been acting a little strange like there was something that she was hiding. All Wyatt knew was that it had something to do with what Chris saw on that day he went missing. Wyatt kept trying to ask his mother what happened, and why was Chris acting the way he was towards him, but each and every time his mother would give him the same answer. She would tell him that he needs to talk to Chris about it.

Wyatt should have expected this from her. Any secret that Chris tells her, so far she hasn't spilled. Sometimes Wyatt wonders if she knows that Chris is bisexual. That could be it, but no. Chris has already told Wyatt about that and he's sure that if he told his mother that, then he would have been sure to let her know that he knew about it. This had to be something bigger. Thinking about how big it could be made the twice blessed even more curious. He really wanted, no he needed to know what it was so badly that it was killing him.

But then again, Wyatt can't blame Chris for keeping something from him though. Wyatt has a secret that he's been keeping from Chris too. Its been tearing him up inside for a long time. He just can't help though to feel that way for his brother. Even before he started to date Autumn, Wyatt has just always felt love for Chris. It wasn't just brotherly love. It was something else. For awhile Wyatt has had feelings for Chris, and he feels that Chris is the one for him, but he couldn't tell Chris. Chris would probably freak out and avoid Wyatt even more than he is right now, and Wyatt would rather live with the secret than have his own brother not talking to him.

The problem was, he wasn't talking to him now anyway so what could that mean. No, Chris couldn't have found out about how Wyatt felt for him. If it wasn't that, then why was he acting so strange. Wyatt had to know what it was, and he had to know now.

The blond got out of his bed and quickly went to his brother's room. They were about to have a little chat.

77777777777777777777777

Chris was sitting on his bed looking through a photo album that he had made of him and Wyatt. They looked so cute as little kids, and as the years went by they had gotten even more cute. Chris smiled looking at how much his brother has changed. He remembers when Wyatt was still a little boy and would always hog the game boy and his mom would have to make him let Chris play, but Wyatt would only hog it to tease Chris. He never really did it to be mean. It was just having some brotherly fun.

As Chris began to turn the page, he jumped up in fright when he heard someone coming through the door. He didn't want anyone to know that he was looking at his old pictures with Wyatt. That would seem kind of suspicious. Before the person could walk in the door, Chris threw the book onto the side of his bed.

Wyatt had walked into the room to see Chris quickly getting up like he was doing something that he wasn't suppose to, but Wyatt was quick to forget about that, since it wasn't what he was here for. What he was here for was to find out what has been going on with him and the rest of the family for the past week.

"Excuse me, could you please knock before you come in," Chris pointed out.

"Sorry," Wyatt apologized.

"What do you want," the brunette asked his older brother. "I'm busy," he lied.

"We need to talk," Wyatt stated.

"About what," Chris asked. He knows that Wyatt has probably had it with the way things are going around here, but he can't expect Chris to act normal. At least not after all he's seen, which Wyatt still doesn't know yet.

"You know what about, Christoper," Wyatt said firmly.

"Look Wyatt, I don't have time for this," Chris said standing up and walking to the door. "So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the library," he tried to walk past Wyatt.

Wyatt quickly pushed the brunette back down to his bed. "No, you're not going anywhere until we talk," Wyatt said. "Every time I want to talk to you, you're always making up excuses, well this time we're gonna have our little chat whether you like it or not."

Chris was very surprised. He hasn't seen Wyatt like this ever, but then again, can he blame him. "Fine," Chris gave in. "What do you want to talk about?"

Wyatt crossed his arms over his chest. "Lets see, how about we start by where you were last week when mom and I were looking for you, oh and lets not forget why have you and mom been looking at me just every kind of way, but the right way, and to top it off you never want to talk to me anymore," Wyatt pointed out. "What happened Chris? We use to be best friends. Now you're treating me like I don't exist anymore."

The young Halliwell couldn't hold this back any further. He had kept it all in for a long time and now this is his chance. If he didn't tell Wyatt, he knew that Wyatt wasn't going to let him out of the room. "You wanna know where I went Wyatt," Chris stood up angrily. "You know after Bianca died and I didn't think there was anything left for me. I didn't think I had anything to live for. I thought my life was over and I was just going to live the rest of my life old and alone, and then whoosh. I go to the future and what do I see. I married to guess who?" Chris asked and Wyatt looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. "You, that's who I'm married to, and then to make matters worse I'm also pregnant by you, and that wasn't the first time!" Chris pointed out. "Is there something you want to tell me Wyatt?"

Wyatt was scared. He never expected this. This was coming as more of a shock to him than Chris and Piper put together. Wyatt was happy to hear that he was going to marry Chris, and have a family with him, but a little sad that it all wasn't now.

"I'm in love with you," Wyatt shrugged like it was nothing.

Chris shook his head. How could Wyatt act so calm knowing that was there future. "How long Wyatt?" The brunette questioned.

"Ever since we were both teens," Wyatt confessed.

"So, when I came out to you, the reason you had no problem with it was because you had a crush on me," he asked.

"Well that was part of it, but Chris, I'd love you even if you were straight," Wyatt told him.

"What about Autumn?"

"She was nothing," Wyatt said. "That's why I broke up with her," Wyatt stated. "I didn't want to string her along when I'm having feelings for you more than her."

Chris is still having a hard time believing all of this. It was like getting hit with a bolt of energy and trying to store it in his body. "Wyatt, I really don't know what to say, I mean we haven't been on a date or anything yet and we're suppose to be married and have a child within a year," Chris said.

"Actually we've been on many dates or have you forgotten all those trips we took to the movies and stuff," Wyatt pointed out

"Wyatt those don't count," Chris said. "We were going as brothers, not a couple," he reminded him. "I just don't know, Wyatt," Chris put his hands on his head and tried to walk out.

"Chris wait," Wyatt stopped him. "I have a question," he said causing the brunette to turn back around. "Do you want to be with me," he asked.

"What?" The brunette asked not believing what he just heard.

"Do you want to be with me," Wyatt repeated.

"I don't know Wyatt," Chris replied. "I have to think," he said leaving the room.

The hurt blond went and sat on Chris' bed. He looked over to see that a book was on the floor. Suspicious of what his brother had been looking at, Wyatt picked it up and saw that it was a book of pictures of him and Chris. He just smiled as he looked at the baby pictures. Even when they were little they always seemed so close.

The blond then felt arms come around him into a hug. He looked up to see his mother smiling at him. She must had heard the whole thing. "Hey sweetie," she said.

"Mom, why is he fighting this so hard," Wyatt asked. "Is there something wrong with me? Am I that bad," he questioned.

"No, its just Chris is afraid. I mean he just lost Bianca, and he doesn't want to get hurt," the mother of two pointed out.

"Yeah, but there's nothing that he could do that would not make me want him," Wyatt pointed out. "It just seems like he doesn't want to be with me," Wyatt said.

"Don't worry, I know that he loves you and he'll come around," Piper said.

"Thanks mom," Wyatt said very thankfully.

Meanwhile Chris was up in the attic thinking about what had just occurred. He couldn't believe he had just told Wyatt everything and Wyatt had told him about how he's felt for a long time. Chris never thought things would be this complicated. Next thing he knew he heard someone coming in the attic. He looked up to see it was his Aunt Paige.

"Hey Aunt Paige," Chris said.

"Hey Chris," she smiled and hugged him. "I heard the whole thing between you and Wyatt," she said making Chris sigh. "Sweetie why are you making things so hard?"

"I just lost Bianca, and I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship," Chris stated. "I mean everything has changed. I find out that I went to the past to save my future with Wyatt. I never loved Bianca. I was meant to be with Wyatt all this time. I mean I go to the future and I see that he's the father of my kids and my husband."

"But you can't let that stop you from moving on," Paige said, and the brunette had to agree."I know Wyatt loves you so much, and I have to ask do you love him?"

"Of course I do," Chris was quick to reply.

"Then why don't you go talk to him," Paige said.

"I don't know if I can," Chris said back.

"Come on Chris, we're not getting any younger here," Paige replied.

"Alright I will, but only because you insist," Chris said leaving the attic. The brunette kept thinking about everything he was going to say the whole way down the stairs. Hopefully it will be good enough for Wyatt. When Chris opened his bedroom door, he saw his mother hugging up to his brother. "Oh I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Chris said.

"Oh no problem peanut, I was just leaving," Piper said getting off the bed, and kissing her youngest on the check before she walked out.

Wyatt smiled at his brother seeing as they were now alone. "Come sit down," he said rubbing a seat next to him, and the younger Halliwell did not protest, but immediately came and sat down next to his brother. "Look, Chris, I know that this is a lot for you to take in, and I understand if you're not ready for a relationship..,"

Before Wyatt could finish Chris cut him off. "Wyatt, ever since we were little, you've been my best friend," Chris said. "I know everything happens for a reason, and now I know that Bianca died for a reason, and though I miss her terribly, I can honestly say that when one door closes another one opens. I should have known that you were the one, and I'm glad that we have a future together, so Wyatt, I would be happy to be with you," Chris confessed to his brother.

"You mean it," Wyatt asked and the brunette nodded. The blond quickly pulled his now lover into a hug and kissed him hard. "I love you Chris," he said.

"I love you too, Wyatt," Chris replied.

_I never saw it happening  
I'd given up and given in  
I just couldn't take the hurt again  
What a feeling_

I didn't have the strength to fight  
Suddenly you seemed so right  
Me and you  
What a feeling

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine

It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun, sun, shine.

Love will remain a mystery  
But give me your hand and you will see  
Your heart is keeping time with me

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine

I got a feeling in my soul ...

* * *

Review please

Special thanks to: **tigerlily89, JustAnAmateur, Briankrause, WyattxChrisLover, stormy322, Zarcarane, du1387, C.W.Halliwell, SilverWhiteDragon, Dean's Celtic Pixie, Anon-i-mous, and anon **for reviewing the last chapter


	4. love

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update, but since my stories came so close I thought it would be only fair to update them all so the same thing goes. Which ever one gets the most reviews is the one that gets updated first.

Btw I would like to acknowledge that I did not right the slash scene in this chapter. I suck at writting slash so I would like to tell you that it was Lexi-Charmed who wrote it so thank her for the slash.

Sorry this chapter is short. I mean short compared to how long I usually write my stories.

* * *

Things had been really going great for Wyatt and Chris. Ever since they had made the decision to be a couple everything had been so perfect. They couldn't have imagined a life better with anyone other than each other. They both were the happiest they had ever been in so many years. That includes when Chris had met Bianca.

The past week has shown Chris that when one door closes another one opens. Of course he wasn't happy to have lost Bianca, but if it not had been for her death, he would have never found out that the perfect person was standing in front of him all along. It might have been his brother, and society might say what they're committing is incest, but Chris doesn't care. He knows that you can't help who you fall in love with and people shouldn't judge him based on that. Of course he knows that they're going to get looks from people but its not like they wouldn't get them anyway.

Wyatt is so happy that Chris chose to be with him. He now knows that his choice of breaking up with Autumn wasn't for nothing. He's glad that Chris had come around and excited that they were together, and he hoped this was going to be forever. It would just kill him if it wasn't. Being with Chris for the past week has made Wyatt realize that he loved Chris more than he thought he did.

The two brothers had really been spending more time with each other in the past week than they have been in the past twenty two years. They were practically inseparable. Almost like Siamese twins. You couldn't have one without the other. Wherever there was Chris, there was Wyatt, and wherever there was Wyatt there was Chris.

The other Halliwells also started to notice how close Chris and Wyatt were getting. Piper even saw that they don't even sleep in their own rooms anymore. Chris really sleeps in Wyatt's room, but she knows that haven't really done anything, because she hasn't really heard them at night. Things were really starting to come together, and Piper is hoping that more than anything they will have that beautiful little girl named Prudence.

Chris would always think about what he saw in the future and it troubled him. He knew he was suppose to have a little girl in less than a years time with Wyatt, but so far that didn't look like it was going to happen. Him and Wyatt haven't even had sex together, and they're not even married to tell the truth. Chris wanted it to be special with Wyatt and really there was never a right time. It might have sounded a little selfish of him, but he wanted everything with Wyatt to be perfect. His relationship with Bianca was good, but there was just things that were missing from there that he found in his and Wyatt's relationship that he didn't want to let go.

For one, Wyatt actually cared about Chris' feelings. Bianca wasn't a selfish person, but she really didn't care about how Chris felt about some things. For instance if Chris wanted to go on a date with Bianca on a certain day and Bianca had something planned, then Bianca would have stuck to her plans instead of going out with Chris, even if they hadn't seen each other for so long. Wyatt was just the opposite. Wyatt was suppose to hang out with his friends a lot this week, but since he wanted to spend some more time with his boyfriend, he decided that he had plenty of time to hang with his friends, but with all the demon attacks and his studies in being a doctor, he wouldn't have a lot of time for Chris, so he took every opportunity with Chris that he could.

Today Wyatt had even given up going to the park and playing basketball with his college friends to stay at home and watch TV with Chris. It might be boring just sitting on the couch, but if its with Chris then its the best entertainment that Wyatt could ever ask for. Wyatt would be at home with Chris even if they were just sitting around doing nothing. As long as he's with him everything is great.

Even though his relationship with Chris was good and all, Wyatt wanted things to move faster. All him and Chris have really done is nothing but slept together in the same bed and made out, but other than that they really haven't done anything sexual, not even oral sex. It might make Wyatt sound like a sex addict, but what can he say. He's been saving himself for Chris for a long time, and now that him and Chris are together he really wants to heat things up.

Wyatt thought tonight will be the night he makes his move on his brother. He just wanted to make sure that it was while their parents were gone. It would be kind of odd to have his parents there will he was doing it with his brother. The blond is pretty sure that's something his parents wouldn't like to hear either.

As the two brothers sat watching the TV, Wyatt wrapped his arm around Chris' shoulder possessively and scooted closer to him. He knew was going to seem a little odd to Chris, but this was how Wyatt was going to make his move.

Chris looked at Wyatt, and saw him looking at the TV. The brunette started to get a little freaked out, but then he remembered that Wyatt was a possessive type of guy so he just shrugged it off and placed his head on Wyatt's shoulder.

Not too long after, Piper and Leo had entered the room from upstairs. They saw their two sons all huddled up next to each other like always. The mother and father of two looked at each other and smiled. They were made for each other, and neither of them could deny that, even if they were brothers, they were a cute couple and no one could say they weren't.

Piper looked at the time and knew that her and Leo better get going if they were going to catch their movie since it started in thirty minutes and they knew seating was going to be bad. Seeing Wyatt and Chris together all the time made Piper and Leo realize that its been awhile since they've spent time with each other alone ever since they've had kids. Now that their sons are all grown up, they feel like its time to start going back out and having fun. They only live once so they might as well make the best of this time they have togther.

"Hey guys," Leo interrupted their little TV time.

Chris and Wyatt immediately turned back and looked at their father. They were still confused on why they were here. Him and their mom should have left by now.

"Your mom and I are about to go, and we just wanted to make sure there wasn't something that you need before we left," Leo asked.

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other. Right now Wyatt just wanted to be alone with Chris, and he was really in a hurry to get them out of the door. If there was anything that him and Chris were going to need then he would be able to get it, since he has a car and he has his own job and his own money so they should be fine.

"No dad, we're good," Wyatt assured him.

"Okay," Leo said. "Call us if you need us."

"And if a demon attacks, be sure to let us know," Piper said. "Wyatt, I hope I don't have to tell you to protect your brother," she asked.

"Mom, you have nothing to worry about," Wyatt promised. "Trust me, Chris is in safe arms, I mean hands," Wyatt was quick to correct himself. "No demon will come anywhere near him while I'm around," which meant there never will be a demon around Chris since he's always around Wyatt.

Chris knew that Wyatt really meant it. There has never been a time where he was hurt by a demon, whenever he went demon hunting with Wyatt or when demons attacked the manor. However, one time he was and that demon sure did pay the price. Wyatt sure made him suffer more than he made any demons he's met in the past. No one got away with hurting his beloved Chris.

"Wyatt's right mom, so go on, and have a good time," Chris said.

"Alright then, play safe," Piper winked at Wyatt before she grabbed Leo's hand and went out the door with him. Piper and Leo both knew what tonight was, and they wanted to be sure to leave the boys alone to do their thing. After they go to the movies they plan on going to a nice dinner to give them some more time alone. Chris and Wyatt really have a lot of catching up to do.

Wyatt was happy to see that his parents were now out of the house, but he waited to make sure that they were not going to be coming back in the house for something. When he finally heard the car pull out of the drive way and make its way down the street the blond knew that it was safe to start making his move on his lover.

Immediately Wyatt took his attention off of the TV, and with one hand he began to run his hands through Chris' hair gently. It felt nice and soft. Just how Wyatt liked it. Chris really looked sexy with long hair. Wyatt was just glad that Chris was his and he was allowed to play with his hair whenever he wanted. He was never going to let him go. Chris has been someone who he's wanted to be with and now that he's with him he wants to spend the rest of his life with him.

Chris felt it was a little awkward that Wyatt was playing with his hair, but then again, its probably him trying to get his attention, so Chris decided to ignore him. If he ignored maybe he would stop and go back to looking at TV.

Wyatt could sense that his brother was really trying to play hard to get. To tell the truth Wyatt actually liked it when Chris would play that card. Wyatt liked to chase his guy. If it were the other way around it wouldn't be as much fun.

Wanting all the attention from his lover, Wyatt grabbed Chris' chin gently and forced the young Halliwell to look at him. Wyatt stared into his brother's green eyes for a minute before he planted a hard kiss on his lips. Not wanting to break the kiss Wyatt took his hand away from his brother's chin and placed it at the back of his head intensifying it more.

Chris was a little bit surprised. He never thought that Wyatt would force this on him, but he had to admit he liked it. He responded by trying to push his tongue into his brother's mouth, but was stopped by Wyatt's tongue immediately.

Wyatt's and Chris' tongues battled each other for dominance, but eventually Wyatt' won as always. He stuck his tongue inside of Chris' mouth in search of his prize. Wyatt loved to explore Chris's mouth. It felt so good. Better than any girls that he's ever experience, and Wyatt has had experience with many girls.

The blond wanted to make this better. He began pushing Chris down on the couch so now that he was laying on top of him as he let his hands roam around Chris' body. Wyatt was really starting to get hard from this. It really never took him much from Chris to get hard. All Chris really had to do was kiss him and Wyatt got hard.

The weight was Wyatt on top of him was really starting to get to Chris. He always like it when the were in this position making out. He loved how heavy Wyatt felt on him. Although he could barely breath, Chris had to admit it all still felt pretty good. He knew that Wyatt wouldn't leave him in that position for too long, not wanting to suffocate his lover.

Moving on more, Wyatt started to let his hands wonder all the way down to Chris's pants. Gently he began to massage Chris' manhood through his pants. He waited till he got Chris as hard as he wanted him before he started to undo his pants.

The brunette was shocked. Him and Wyatt haven't gotten to this point and he really didn't know if he was ready for this. Quickly he grabbed Wyatt's hand and stopped him from moving any further, before it was too late.

The confused blond looked up at his lover. "What's wrong Chris," he asked.

"Wyatt slow down," he said.

"Okay," Wyatt said. He went straight to kissing Chris on the neck and slowly started moving his hands back down to Chris' pants where they were before.

Chris was lying back and enjoying the feeling so much that he didn't realize that Wyatt was taking off his pants till he almost had them off. Chris immediately jumped up and grabbed Wyatt's arm in one hand and started pulling his pants back up with the other.

"Chris, what's going on," Wyatt asked concerned. He really thought that Chris was ready to take the next step in their relationship so why was he fighting it.

"Wyatt I think we're moving a little bit too fast and I don't think we should be doing this," Chris told his brother simply.

"What makes you say that," Wyatt questioned his brother.

"I just think that we're moving too fast and I think we should wait for a more special time to do this," Chris suggested. "Besides, what if mom and dad walk in the house and catch us doing it on the couch, I don't think they'll be too happy about that."

"Okay then, we can always take this upstairs," Wyatt said getting off of Chris and grabbing his hand to lead him to their room.

"No, Wyatt, I just don't think we should be doing this now," Chris was quick to say taking his hand back.

Wyatt just shook his head and began to walk off. Maybe it wouldn't be to late to go catch up with his friends at the park. He couldn't believe that Chris had thought they were really moving too fast. A week might not have seemed like a long time, but they've known each other all their life, and Wyatt's been committed to Chris for a long time, even though Chris hasn't been committed to him.

"Wyatt wait," Chris said stopping his brother. He could sense that he was angry, but he was glad that Wyatt had respected his decision and not pressed on. "I don't want you to be mad at me, I just want our first time as a couple to be special, and I really don't see anything special about doing it on a couch," Chris pointed out.

Wyatt turned back to face his brother saying, "Chris, I really don't see anything more special than now," Wyatt stated. "I mean its just you and me tonight and we finally get some alone time with each without any interruptions and mom and dad are gone and they won't be back for awhile. I mean its rare that mom and dad leave the house and leave us here alone. If this isn't special I really don't know what is."

Chris was really thinking about it. Wyatt was telling the truth. Even though they spend all their time together its really never private. When they go to the park, the movies, or even when they're at home there is always someone there looking at them. Chris understands where Wyatt is coming from, but he doesn't really know if he should really do it now. There's only one way to find out.

"Hey Wyatt," Chris called.

"Look Chris, I understand if you're not ready okay, and I'm sorry for being so hard on you right now," Wyatt said as he grabbed his coat and was ready to walk out the door.

"Wyatt wait," Chris stopped him. "I just want to know something," he said. "Do you love me," he asked.

"Of course I do baby, why would you even ask that question," Wyatt was confused.

"Because I needed to know, so it could help me make a decision," Chris answered.

"What decision?" Wyatt asked.

"This one," Chris said walking over to Wyatt and pulling him into a kiss that was even more intense than the one that him and Chris had on the couch.

Wyatt dropped the coat that was in his hands and orbed him and Chris upstairs to their bedroom.

Chris pulled Wyatt towards him and kissed him passionately, wrapping his arms around his neck. As Wyatt felt the lust growing inside of him he returned the kiss, pushing Chris back into a wall, trapping him between himself and the solid form.

"I love you, Chris," Wyatt whispered into his ear, as he began to kiss and suck on his neck, slowly removing the younger's jacket.

Chris could only moan, as the soft touches from Wyatt turned him on. He soon felt Wyatt stripping him of his top, their kisses getting harder, their bodies getting closer, never wanting to lose contact with each other. The Halliwell moved his lips to the bruentte's nipples, sucking and gently biting, making Chris moan slightly louder, turning him on immensely.

After a while, he moved onto Chris' other nipple, giving it the same attention as the first, as he felt Chris' hands begin to unfasten his shirt. Once he felt his shirt completely unfasten, he stood up capturing Chris' lips in another kiss so Chris could slip his shirt off his shoulders.

Chris pushed Wyatt back to the bed, and straddled him. He let his lips go to work on Wyatt's ear, neck, chest – cover as much bare flesh as he could. He let the older Halliwell's moans turn him on more, as he unfastened Wyatt's belt and trousers. He knew what he wanted to happen, and would not let his lover stop him. As his hands moved underneath Wyatt's boxers to grasp his hardened member, he heard his blonde haired lover moan.

"Oh…Chris!" Wyatt moaned, biting his lower lip. He grabbed Chris' face, his fingers grasping the back of his head, close to his neck, pulling him close to devour his lips, snaking his tongue into Chris' mouth, still moaning at his lover's touch. The blonde wrapped his arms around Chris and rolled them both over, so he was on top and then he stripped himself of his trousers and boxers, never breaking eye contact with his lover, who just watched him, and then climbed on top of Chris, once again devouring his mouth as his hands unfastened Chris' trousers. Moving his lips down the toned body of the brunette, Wyatt kept his hands at one stage lower, so that while he worked on making Chris' nipples hard, he could slowly begin to push the material on his lover's legs down, trousers and boxers in one. As the material got lower, his lips moved further down the toned stomach, kissing every inch further and further down his body as he stripped his lover completely, and then moved back up to take the brunette's aching erection in his mouth.

Chris felt the wet warmth of the blonde's mouth around his member, his tongue licking, his lips moving up and down the shaft, making the brunette moan out loud as he ran his fingers through his lover's blonde curls.

"Wy…please…"

Wyatt never said anything else he just took the tub of lube that was sat on the nightstand and coated his fingers in it. He kissed his lover on the lips as he pushed one finger inside him. Chris bit his bottom lip from a mixture of pain and pleasure, but arched his back in pleasure as he felt his lover probing. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, he kissed him, deepening it as Wyatt pushed another two fingers into him, making him moaned huskily.

Wyatt continued to use his fingers until he hit Chris' prostate, causing the brunette to call out his name. With his free hand, Wyatt coated his throbbing member in lube and then positioned himself correctly, as he took out his fingers.

Wyatt pushed inside his lover gently, so as not to hurt him, and moved slowly so Chris could get used to him.

"Fas…faster…" Chris moaned from underneath, making Wyatt's speed grow, hitting the bundle of nerve endings that he had hit with his fingers earlier. The brunette's moans became louder, causing Wyatt to kiss him to quieten him down.

"Oh God…" Wyatt let out in a moan as he began to masturbate Chris' rock hard member, still pushing in and out of him as fast as he could, feeling the sweat on both of their bodies. He could feel Chris' body tense around him, as his fingers clung to his shoulder blades, "I'm…I'm gonna….gonna come, Chris…" Wyatt whispered as he felt Chris' legs wrap around him.

"Ju…Just…Just a few mo…" But Chris did not have to finish his sentence as he burst his semen all over his own and Wyatt's chest and abdomen, moaning loudly. Wyatt was not far behind, after feeling the muscle tighten around him he came instantly, flooding Chris with his seed, biting his lip so to muffle his need to add to Chris' moans. He collapsed on top of his lover, panting, feeling his heartbeat pounding in his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too, Chris.

After laying there on top of his lover for awhile, Wyatt pulled out of Chris and laid on the bed, and instantly pulled Chris closer to him so that his head was laying on top of Wyatt's chest. It felt so good to hold him after wanting to for so long. It felt so good with his skin against Chris. Wyatt couldn't imagine a better feeling.

As Chris laid there on Wyatt' s chest he couldn't help but smile and let a tear fall from his eye. Wyatt was so perfect for him. He didn't know why he didn't see it before, but he's glad he does now. He was happy that he had made the decision to go through with it. No one had ever loved him more than Wyatt did, and this was one way he showed it. When Wyatt didn't urge Chris to continue, Chris just knew that Wyatt didn't just want him for sex.

Laying there with his ear up to Wyatt's chest, he could hear his heart beat. That was weird, because it was the same heart beat as his. Chris just listened to both hearts pound in unison until he drifted off to sleep.

Wyatt on the other hand had a little trouble sleeping, so he just watched as his lover slept. He just kept running his hands through Chris' hair and every so often placing a kiss on the brunette's forehead. The blond wished things would be like this forever, where Chris could just lie in bed in his arms, and Wyatt would watch over him protectively like he should. If Wyatt had the power to do that he would, but he knows that he can't. Wyatt loves Chris and that's all that matters. He doesn't care what anyone else might say or think. As long as he has Chris, he has the whole world. Chris was the only person he needed in his life.

The blond soon gave into his need for sleep and closed his eyes, but not before he tightened his arms around Chris, making sure that nothing or no one could take his cherub away from him. He was never letting go.

* * *

Leo and Piper had slowly sneaked their way back into the house, careful not to want to wake the boys up. It was close to midnight and they had left at around seven. Piper really never knew she had it in herself to come home that late anymore.

They had done a lot more than just go to a movie. They went to dinner after the movie, like they had planned, but they still wanted to give the boys some more time alone, so they decided to make a little stop by P3 to have a drink and then they went for ice cream. Piper would have thought that her boys would have called to see if her and Leo were okay, but looks like they were probably to busy to even do that.

"Think we should go check on the boys," Leo asked Piper.

"Sure, I just hope they're sleep," Piper smiled. Leo and Piper walked up the stairs hand in hand. They were really starting to get old because the were having trouble getting up the stairs, but what can they say about that. At least they're together. That was one thing they liked when they went to the future. The fact that they grow old together was a fantasy.

When they had finally reached Wyatt's room, Leo slowly pushed the door open making sure they were quiet enough not to wake the boys up. Slipping just there head inside the room, they could see Chris cuddled up to Wyatt and Wyatt's hands wrapped around Chris possessively. Seeing that the two parents smiled and slipped out closing the door behind them.

"Aren't they so cute together," Piper asked.

"Yeah, I just can't wait to see them as parents," Leo said as him and Piper made their way to their own bed room.

* * *

The sun rose right on top of the two lovers, waking the elder one up. Wyatt gave a big yawn. How he hated the sun. It always meant he had to start the day over and go do his whole daily routine with going to medical school and work at P3.

He looked down to see Chris was still there in his arms, making the blond smile. He could really get use to this. If all of this was worth waking up to Chris in his arms, then he would do it again and again and again until the end of time.

Chris woke up to a warm chest beneath him. Remembering what happened last night, he knew that it was Wyatt. The brunette had to admit that waking up next to his brother felt kind of good, and he wouldn't mind doing it again.

"Morning beautiful," Wyatt said placing a kiss on Chris' forehead.

"Morning sexy," Chris said back with a smile.

"So," Wyatt said running his hand through Chris' hair like always. "What do you plan to do today," he asked.

"Does it really matter," Chris questioned.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me after school sometime," Wyatt suggested.

"Wow, Wyatt, I say someone has nothing better to do than hang out with me," Chris laughed.

"No, its just that you're my boyfriend now and I really don't want to let you out of my sight," Wyatt said honestly. "I mean if something were to happen to you then I would never forgive myself, and apart of me would be missing."

"Someone's possessive," Chris said.

"Hey, you knew I was like that before we got together so don't try to act like its something new," Wyatt said smiling at his lover still in his arms. "Oh and Chris, I was thinking we could talk about us having kids," Wyatt asked.

"Kids," Chris said. "Don't you think we should wait?"

"Come on, what's there to wait for, I mean I love you and you love me so what should we be waiting for," Wyatt asked.

"We've only been together for a week Wyatt, and we're not even married," Chris pointed out.

"So, lets get married then," Wyatt suggested.

"What?!" Chris said not believing what he just heard.

"You heard me, lets get married," Wyatt repeated.

"Come on Wyatt, I was engaged not to long ago and I just don't want to have my heart broken again," Chris said.

"Chris, you know I'd never hurt you," Wyatt said.

"I know," Chris nodded. "Look I think you need to get up and go to school and so do I," Chris said moving out of the bed with Wyatt and making his way to the bathroom. He couldn't believe it. Wyatt wanted to marry him and have kids already. Last night was a big step for Chris and he really didn't know if he was ready.

Next thing Chris knew he felt a pain in his stomach. He then went straight over to the toilet and began throwing up.

* * *

Sorry I ended it here, but I didn't know where else to take it.

Review please

thats if you want the story to continue

Special thanks to: Dean's Celtic Pixie, JustAnAmateur, Hexe99, criminally charmed, tigerlily89, stormy322, faith bonksie, du1387, Zacarane, GlamourX3, gtim18, guardian music angel, and -absolutelycharmed- for reviewing the last chapter

And once again a thanks to lexi-charmed for the slash scene


End file.
